


Are you okay?

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [10]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: When Tk faints on the job he and Carlos find out some unexpected news.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Marjan Marwani & TK Strand, Mateo Chavez & TK Strand, Paul Strickland & TK Strand, TK Strand/Owen Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	Are you okay?

Tk sighed as he placed some of the tools back into the fire truck feeling exhausted from their last call.

“You okay man?” Judd asked Tk noticing how tired he looked.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Tk nodded not wanting anyone to worry. “Just a little tired.”

“A late night with the new hubby?” Marjan asked laughing when she noticed Tk blush.

Tk just went back to his work not wanting to answer that question even though he knew not answering was an answer of its own. 

The team continued to work for about ten minutes before he felt a little dizzy and he was forced to lean against the fire truck.

“Tk.” Owen said nervously as he looked at his son. “You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Tk said as he pushed himself back up. “Just tired.” Tk proved himself wrong when he tried to walk over to the next thing to put away and he passed out.

Luckily Judd was close enough and was able to catch him before he hit the floor. “Tk.” Judd said as he tapped him on the check trying to get him to wake up.

“I’ll call the aid car back.” Marjan told them as Judd slowly laid TK down on the floor. “Hey man come on wake up.”

Owen rushed over to his son dread in the pit of his stomach as he remembered the last time he found Tk like this. 

The aid car got back quickly and before they knew it Tk was being put into the back of it and he and Owen where headed to the hospital the rest of the team left to clean the rest up before they could also head to the hospital.

**********************************************************************************

“Hey Owen.” Carlos said happily when he answered the call from his new father-in-law.

“Carlos you need to come to the hospital.” Owen told him as he sat down in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs. 

“What happened?” Carlos asked fear filling him as all the different scenarios coming to mind.

“Tk passed out after a call, he’s in with the doctors now.” Owen told him not knowing much else about his son’s condition.

“I’ll be right there.” Carlos promised before he hung up the phone.

Carlos kept his promise and was at the hospital in fifteen minutes. 

“How is he?” Carlos asked as he walked up to Owen.

“I don’t know the doctor should be out soon though.” Owen said as Carlos sat down next to him. 

Carlos nodded as he leaned back with a sigh. “You said he passed out after a call.”

“Yeah we were packing the rig back up and he just passed out.” Owen nodded. “He did say he was tired so it could just be exhaustion.”

“Hopefully.” Carlos agreed hoping that it was just something simple like exhaustion and not anything more serious.

They had to wait about twenty minutes before a doctor came out and showed them back to Tk’s room.

“Hey.” Tk smiled as Carlos walked through the door. 

“Hey.” Carlos walked over sitting down next to Tk’s bed and taking his hand. “You scared the hell out of me.”

“Sorry.” Tk smiled.

“The doctor said you wanted to tell us what was going on.” Owen said as he sat down on the other side of Tk’s bed. 

“Yeah.” Tk nodded pushing himself up a little. “It turns out I passed out because I’m pregnant.” Tk smiled hoping the two people in this room were just as happy as he was.

“You’re pregnant?” Owen asked, he of course saw himself and Tk having a baby but he didn’t see them having a baby after only five months of marriage. 

“Yeah.” Tk nodded his eyes only on Carlos seeming to have forgotten his dad was there for a minute.

“That’s great.” Carlos smiled as he leaned forward to kiss TK, just because he didn’t think they were going to have a baby this soon doesn’t mean he wasn’t happy about it.

“You’re happy?” Tk asked just wanting to make sure.

“Yeah I am.” Carlos nodded. “Are you?”

“Yeah I am.” Tk nodded before kissing his husband again. “You’re going to be a granddad.” Tk said as he turned to his dad.

“Yeah I am.” Owen nodded a hug smile on his face.

**********************************************************************************

Tk didn’t want to tell the team straight away worried that something might happen. So the three of them told the team that Tk passed out due to exhaustion and decided to wait until Tk was in his second trimester to tell the team.

“I have something to confess.” Tk told the team as they had a family dinner five weeks after incident.

“What?” Judd asked looking at his little brother with worry.

“I’m pregnant.” Tk told them all with the biggest smile they had ever seen on his face. “Carlos and I are having a baby.”

“That’s great man.” Judd smiled as he clapped Tk on the shoulder. “Rosa is going to love having a friend to play with.” Judd said talking about his five month old daughter.

“That’s why you passed out.” Marjan said as it clicked in her mind.

“Yeah.” Tk nodded trying not to think about that day. “Sorry I didn’t tell you then I was worried that something might go wrong.”

“It’s okay man.” Paul promised sending his friend a reassuring smile. “Were all just happy for you and Carlos.”

“Yeah were really happy for you too.” Mateo agreed the biggest smile out of all off them on his face.

“Thanks guys.” Tk smiled so happy he had his team by his side through this. “Were really happy about it.” 

“Is everything okay with the baby?” Judd asked.

“Yeah, the doctor said it was just a mixture of exhaustion, dehydration from my morning sickness and the heat she said the baby should be just fine.” Tk assure them Carlos having asked the doctors more time then he can count to make sure. 

“Good.” Judd smiled before the team went back to eating their meal, talking about the baby and everything that was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> If anyone thinks there's any other tags I need to add please let me know. 
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm planning on writing at least thirty of these one-shots so if anyone had any ideas or storys they want to see please let me know either in the comments or on Tumbler, under the same username, and I will see if I can write them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
